Listen to your heart
by Fairy of Music and Literature
Summary: Is almost New Year and Naru has something to tell. How will Mai react to this? What will she do? Read and find out!


**I really don't have anything to say... OH, RIGHT! I have to say that today is the birthday of a friend. I didn't know what to do, but then i though: Why not make her a story? So that's what i'm doing... i hope that you enjoy it as much as i did! ^.^ What a mistake! I still haven't say who's birthday is! Well then... MORNINGNIGHT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**A/N; There hasn't been any beta reader to find the mistakes for me, so i'm sorry if you find too much of them... T^T **

**o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o o0o0o**

**One-shot: **_Listen to your heart_

"STUPID NARU!" i screamed under the snow, trying to hold back the tears that were already falling from my eyes.

I was walking down the streets, without knowing where to go. I didn't have an umbrella, nor didn't want one. I was fine by myself, at last, that was what i wanted to think. My feelings where making a deadly mix. I felt like my heart was breaking in very small pieces. Slowly and painfully. It was almost New Year, and Naru couldn't wait to tell it nor say it before.

Today, december 28, Naru decided to tell all the team that he was in reallity Oliver Davis, the great doctor PK user. Not only that, he also told us that he was returning to England, where his family and him live, and that he wasn't going to return to Japan. He was going to go in two days, and we wouldn't be able to see or talk to him ever again. Lin and Madoka were going to go with him, and also weren't going to return.

I started to feel cold and decided to enter in a cafe. I looked around the shops until i found one that seemed not to be so full, something strange in this time of the year. There were some couples and it looked like people could do karaoke. I wasn't in the mood to sing, so when a waiter asked me if i wanted to, i declined with a fake smile. He nodded and asked me if i wanted something. I answered him saying that i wanted a cocoa.

I started to look around again, thinking that the little cafe was very cute. There were a lot of Christmas decorations. Some of them where on the tables, others over the doors, and so on... It was very beautiful, and the piano that was almost in the center made it better. It was white, like the snow, and a girl in his 20s was going to start playing it. The waiter reached with my cocoa and i took it betwen my fingers, trying to warm them.

The girl presented herself, and told the people of the cafe what song she was going to sing and play. It was 'Listen to your heart' by DHT. The song was very slow and even though it had nothing to do with the Christmas, it seemed to fit perfectly.

**I know there's something in the wake of your smile  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes yea  
You've built a love but that love falls apart  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark**

I closed my eyes, listening the song with my cold ears. She had a sweet and powerful voice and it was a pleasure to hear her sing. I wish i could go to the little stage and sing with her. To forget all the pain that was in me, in mind and body.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

I also wish i could do something like that again. Right now the only thing warm in my body, was the cocoa cup that was in my hands. I wish that my life changed. I wish that he hasn't broken my heart the way he did. He lied to all of us, wihtout thinking how we felt. We had so much fun, even though Naru never entered in those funny moments. It was like saying that he didn't care about our feelings, and he surely didn't.

**Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide yea  
They're swept away and nothing is what it seems  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams**

The girl continued to sing, and by the way her smile was showed, i could tell easily that she was happy. She liked to sing and that was what she was doing. She was putting all her feelings in that song, without knowing if the ones around her were feeling the same.

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

**And there are voices that want to be heard.  
So much to mention but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic, the beauty that's been  
When love was wilder than the wind.**

"Voices that want to be heard..." i whispered so low... I knew what did that mean. I knew, becouse i felt that in my life. It didn't matter how much i curse Naru, or how much i runaway from him, he was still going to go. And when he did, he wouldn't be able to know how i feel. It doesn't matter how much i try to deny it... I love Naru, since the moment i meet him...

**Listen to your heart when he's calling for you  
Listen to your heart, there's nothing else you can do  
I don't know where you're going and I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye.**

I had already paid the cocoa, so i only had to run. I stood up, i said my goodbyes and went running back to the SPR office, hoping that he would still be there. I didn't notice that the snow was falling harder than before, but that didn't stop me. Nothing could stop me right now. I was too busy running to notice the smile that was appearing in my face. And i didn't notice the people that where making me space to pass, i was crying, i suppose that it would be the 'why'.

I was almost at the office and i saw the black van with the SPR initials in it. I saw Lin and went running to him. I screamed his name and he looked back to find me breathless. I stoped in front of him, trying to catch my breath. I looked up and saw that he had a surprised look in his face.

"Is he still here?" I asked with the tears still falling. He stared at me and surprised me by smiling a bit. He nodded.

"He is still in the office." Lin told me. I thanked him and went running to the office. I was feeling like the first time he called me asking me to work for him. And i couldn't help but smile. I reached the office and saw Naru standing in front of the book shelves.

"Mai, what are y-" Naru tryed to finish the sentence, but my lips where over his, stoping him from talking. I felt how he tensed the first seconds. And i also felt how he wrapped his arms around me while returning the kiss. I felt my tears fall, also our heart beating and could help but pull apart my lips and tell him the four words i always wanted to tell him.

"Naru, I love you." I told him with a big smile in my face while still crying. For the first time in some time, i could tell that he was shocked by the confession.

"Are you serious?" Naru asked me. I could only nod. And also for the first time, i saw him smile a true smile. He then locked our lips again, this time longer than the first. I was really happy in his arms, but i had something more to say. I once again, pull apart and told him what was making me break.

"Please, don't go..." i whispered, my smile already gone and my tears falling faster and harder. Naru stared at me with something new: love. I wouldn't be able to survive if he went away. Naru never left my eyes while he put a hand in my right cheek. How would have though that Naru would be so caring when he wanted?

"... The other day someone called for a case. It cought my attention, and it could be interesting." Naru said with a grin. At first i stared at him confussed, then i understood the meaning of that sentence and smiled happily. His grin dissapeared and a smile appeared. I just kissed him for the second time and pulled him closer.

After some time, Naru pulled apart becouse he wanted to tell something or becouse he had lack of air, i don't know, but he did. Then, he told me something that with the first kiss i already knew.

"I love you, Mai." He said, i smiled and hugged him. While all this happened, i could hear the last part of the girl singing in my head. And i couldn't help but think the same way.

**Listen to your heart  
I don't know where your going and I don't know why  
Listen to your heart before you tell him goodbye**

_**I hope that you all liked the story! At first i though of writting another oneshot for White, but with another colour. But then i remembered that morningnight favourite song was 'Listen to your heart', so i though of hear it again. And while i was hearing it, the story came to my mind. Like that! And for those that want to hear the song, the person who sing this song is Roxette but DHT also do it, and i think that DHT sing it better. Also, the song was in piano version, so it was slower.**_

_**Now that i have said all this... REVIEW! please! ^.^ **_


End file.
